


I'm hungry (like the wolf)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, cutey smut, i don't make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:52:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: Aubrey misses the alone times she used to get with Beca before they became parents.





	I'm hungry (like the wolf)

**Author's Note:**

> This thing just came to mind in the middle of a talk because I was being a useless bitch who didn't want to settle and get some much-required study. As it's my first time writing smut in English, I'd appreciate feedback, guys! If you ever come up with a prompt for me, hmu on Tumblr as @imnotasuperhero

When was the last time she got to be so lucky? Just getting back home and relax on the couch with a lit glass of red wine right after kicking her heels off. Oh Lord, how did she missed the soft, quiet place her home used to be. The long nights she spent with Beca -her now wife, just chilling around in both states, fully dressed or just in panties and shirts (topples if the situation merited).

 

  
Looking at the brunette standing in her bath suit, she felt the sudden increase in the temperature. Her eyes were glued to the female body just a few feet apart. The contrast between the military green and the pale skin was something she wanted to be tattooed on her eyelids.  _ Forever. _

And hat fucking smirk of hers? Yeah… that was enough to send her straight to Hell. Ticket to paradise without return. And God better blesses her for she had sinned if she wanted to redeem herself -not that she was complaining about spending an eternity in the Underworld. She could even play darts with Lilith while talking about the sweet life she got to have.

  
But reality kicked her on the gut,  _ Literally,  _ as a damn ball collided against her stomach.

 

“Sorry, mom” the young boy called as he came running to pick his weapon of choice.

“Be careful next time” she managed to say as she rubbed her belly. “Your brother is playing too” she then directed her gaze to the almost-two-years-old gremlin that decided to get her wife's attention for what seemed like a century now. Not that she was jealous, no. Beca was Ryan's momma and she enjoyed the time she managed to get to spend with her family. She could even make a pact with Lucifer just for them to stick together forever.

 

The way Beca bend over as she literally winked at her, sent her back to her, not so PG mind. She was pretty sure she'd combust if she didn't find something to busy herself with.

Repeating the mantra she got to -necessarily- create time ago was on repeat as she tried the pool in order to chill her warming body. A decision she regretted when, after a few more moments of her younger boy playing with her momma, Beca set him to play with Evan and made her way meeting her in the middle.

The brunette's arms wrapped around her waist and the tickle she felt between her scalps made her moan. Tilting her head to the side in an unconscious motion, she felt her body tremble at the warm tongue tracing a line on her neck “Beca… the kids” she managed to speak between heavy breaths.

 

“I texted Chloe earlier. She'll come pick them up soon” she explained kissing her ear. “Emma wants a pajama party with all her friends” she then bit her earlobe sending her to a spiraling free fall.

 

She really fought to maintain her strength. But Beca's hand running freely through her stomach being directed to her Southside made her feel ashamed of herself at the way she moaned. For fuck’s sake, she was a mother of two and said kids were playing literally a few feet apart. Escaping the tempting arms, her green eyes met navy blues in a battle that will soon be released.

 

“You're unbelievable, Mitchell” she shook her head in an attempt to cover the shivers that just Beca’s smirk could provoke.

 

She knew she was damned to a life of sin as soon as she set eyes on the mysterious alt-girl time ago. The enigma that was Beca Mitchell was still unsolved. After more than a decade together, she still found herself amazed by the power the music producer hold on her.

Just that fucking smirk and that unique glaze was all the information she needed to prepare herself. The battlefield would be a rough place in just a few hours. She didn't doubt it. And oh boy, she  _ definitely _ won't regret the scars.

  
  


__________

  
  


After what seemed like the longest three hours of her life, she finally got to put her hands on Beca without the fear of being in the spotlight. The fact that Beca kept messing with her sanity as she tried to cook them dinner, almost made her throw the knife and assault the brunette's lips. But of course, her stomach decided to host an F1 race right then.

 

_ “Why can't we eat actual food  _ after  _ we eat each other?” Because asked resigned as she jumped on the countertop and started to munch on a baby carrot. _

_ “Because we both know that once we get in bed, we won't come out till the kids are back” she took the vegetable on Beca's hand and popped it in her mouth. _

 

And God was she right. As soon as Beca picked her up, she let herself get lost in the forest to go play with the wolf.

Her legs wrapped around Beca's waist and her lips met in a life-or-death battle. Both pairs of hands rummaged without shame through each other's bodies. Moans and heavy sighs were the only noises that filled the empty house.

Tracing random patrons on Beca's back, she untied her bikini top as soon as her fingers found their knot discarding the cloth to the floor. Her hand soon found Beca's left breast and she squeezed it making her wife moan deeply. The sound that would always be music to her ears.

 

“Come on” she sighed as Beca pinched her ass. “Let's remix this business” Beca's skeptical face made her proud. It wasn't all the time that she got to shook her.

“Did you just… omg” Beca cut herself mid-sentence and smashed their lips together before practically dragging her to their room.

  
  


The mutual hungriness for each other's bodies was reaching critical limits and Aubrey wasn't sure she could last much more. Not as Beca bit her pulse just to follow it with her tongue and the cold blow that made her see the whole Milky Way.

How was possible that she could be so close without even being touched  _ there _ was a question she'll never find an answer to. No matter how hard she tried to- Her mind melted right then as Beca found her way to her wet pussy. The sound that escaped the brunette's throat combined with the sweet motion of her slender fingers through her folds made her arch her back in anticipation. She was definitely getting oh, so close.

 

“Baby… please” she begged as her nails abandoned Beca's back and settled on the sheet beneath her. The feeling of Beca's warm mouth on her breast alerted all her senses.

“Tell me what you need” Beca's voice was tinted with something she couldn't pinpoint what was.

“Plea- Ahh… please, let me come” she felt the lower abdomen starting to tense as Beca started to thrust her  _ hard _ . Her climax reaching the top and oh was she so ready to free fall… “What the fuck?” she snapped as Beca stopped her movements and locked their eyes

“Say the magic words, sweetie” Beca shrugged as if she was just about to explode due to unfinished business.

“Are you kidding me right now, Beca? You're an-”

“I promise it'll be good” the brunette rubbed her nose against her jaw to finally kiss her deeply.

“Please, Beca. Fuck me already” she said with the little energy she had left. Her mind was too screwed to even try and remember the fucking words.

“You'll owe me big next time” Beca returned to her task as her mouth whispered in her ear “you have no idea”

 

And fuck was that everything she needed to reach the glorious orgasm she's been searching for the last few hours.

Her whole body succumbing to the aftershocks and her heart stopping at the sight of Beca licking  _ her _ juices off her fingers. Sweet shit was she ready for round two.

  
And so they did. Both lovers taking advantage of the time they got for themselves knowing well that it will be a long time till the next kids-free weekend.


End file.
